


Reincarnation Series

by Shimruto



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Soulmates, alternative universe, deaths but hey it's reincarnation series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimruto/pseuds/Shimruto
Summary: A collection of AUs that possessed our mind and needed to be extracted in an urgent way. All AUs are connected by the fact that Yunho and Changmin are forever soulmates... so treat it as a continuous story.





	1. The Beginning.  /18th century/ (werewolf/vampire au)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UTT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=UTT).



They meet just because people can’t chill about somebody’s youthful appearance. His family is prone to moving but Changmin really liked the library in the city and the village where their old mansion is located has nothing to suggest to his curious personality.

His family tease him – being a vampire already for 144 years and still being fascinated by the books. He shrugs them off. He is different not only in interests but also in his way of feeding.

While his brothers and sisters go to the cellar to open the hidden bottles of AB blood and casting new servants to choose the juiciest ones for future services – Changmin goes to the forest to hunt.

He is about to treat himself to a rather big deer when a big furball knocks him down.

Changmin is ready to tear his intruder apart but freezes the moment this furball turns into human. Or rather a naked human. Or rather a very gorgeous naked man.

The man seems to be stunned and tries to gesture a way out of the sudden transformation incident that surely may shock everyone but not exactly what it seems to be when Changmin disappears from his place and materializes right behind him.   

The man seems to be petrified and only manages to whisper.

“Are you a ghost?”

“Are you an idiot?”

 

Turns out that he is Yunho. He is a stable boy. Likes to spend spare time in the forest admiring trees. During one of the full moon nights he was bitten and turned into a werewolf. He lacks control over his abilities because the transformation happened several weeks ago and he still does not know much about the supernatural world. Wow vampires exist too! So cool! Can they be friends?

Changmin stares at him and hesitates because the feud between their species is known and well preserved.  But he looks at the starry eyes and a freaking mole above the lips and kind of decides to be different from his family in one more thing.

He asks Yunho not to tell anybody about them and the place where they meet. In return he receives a smile that makes him doubt the absence of heartbeat in his body.

When they are about to part Changmin asks.

“Why did you stop me from killing the deer?  Aren’t you a wolf? Don’t you hunt?”

“I do… but the deer are so beautiful, Changminnie!  Don’t you think so?”

Changminnie thinks he is a little in love.

 

Turns out Changminnie is totally in love.

They meet almost every day talking about everything and nothing. Changmin tries to teach Yunho to hunt but a man has a focus control of a bacteria. Yunho tries to teach Changmin to groom the horses but they don’t want to succumb to his advances. Still he finds particular fascination watching Yunho in their company busy with the work.

 

Yunho’s pack and Changmin’s family do not consider themselves stupid (they are not the most powerful creatures only in name). They track them down quietly and decide to use the moment to attack the other while unprepared but it all happens simultaneously and here we have two heads of the families clawing at each other like possessed.  Boa does not even care to change into her wolf form to kick into a blood blob Heechul’s mouldering ass (hey! This ass is perfected by 700 years of diet! – You can’t perfect an ass by dieting, dumbass!).

Yunho’s heart is tearing apart from the scene and he is about to confess his feelings to Changmin and try to make his family understand the bond he has with him. He knows the words that come from your heart will touch the minds of other people and change them. And from this change the whole world of supernatural may gain a new beginning so...

He is knocked out by Changmin and dragged away from the battle field while nobody pays attention.

At least Changmin is sane enough to understand that a turned-only-4-months-ago werewolf and a I-don’t-care-communicating-with-my-family vampire can’t change the feud of the species that spilled blood when Richard the Lionhearted was already a legend in human’s history.  

He uses all his genius (and let him emphasize one more time he IS a genius) to cover their tracks and finds an abandoned wood cabin to stay for now. They will have to figure out the plan for the future as the path back is closed to them forever.

But Yunho is so ridiculously captivating in his sleep that the moment he awakes Changmin can’t supress his feelings anymore. He confesses shyly getting red from his inability to articulate even smallest sentences only to be crushed by the weight of elated Yunho who confesses right away too. And the chemistry between them begins to give sparkles and Changmin decides to discuss their plans AFTER he ravishes all inches of his favourite furball.

They kiss long and hard and wet. Arms and legs fighting for balance and pressure. Changmin thinks that he is actually blessed to lose his beating heart in order to live long enough to start feeling heat in his skin again… heat? wait! WHAT HEAT?

He shakes his dreamy gaze and sees that Yunho in his passion bit him on the neck when lips and tongue were not enough. And he would say it were sexy as hell… only the werewolf’s bite is poisonous to the vampire and he is fucking dying!

Yunho is shocked to see the venom darkening Changmin’s body and starts to cry blaming himself for his ignorance. He clutches Changmin’s arms and after several seconds asks desperately for a bite in return for them to die together.

Changmin smacks his head hard saying that it does not work that way on werewolves and calls him stupid (but secretly finds him super adorable). He comforts Yunho and says that they will find each other again in other lives because they are meant to be (seems venom is about to finish him completely if he is spewing such sappy words) and Yunho totally believes him promising to become as clever as Changmin not to repeat any deadly mistakes (that Changmin doubts and he is right).

 

They are found several months later. Changmin in a freshly put hill. Yunho lifeless in a cabin. Seems he could not move on and chose sorrow as his killing venom.

 

They are buried together but everyone agrees on erasing all memories about them not to disrupt the peaceful feud the vampires and werewolves has had till now.


	2. 19th century (Princes AU)

Changmin takes another glass of champagne from the waiter.

For the last half an hour he has been trying to fuse with the wall in order to avoid the official reception of the royal family. His farther wanted to introduce his brother Siwon (prince of Shimandia) to Yunho (prince of Junglia) with intention to reinstate the political relationship between their small (and for a long time isolated) kingdoms.

Changmin hates ballrooms and its etiquette. His farther could have taken only Siwon – a forever tearing-his-face with a smile perfect brother but the event was exceptional and almost all princes were invited to participate.

The time almost reaches the official part when he feels someone tugging on his jacket. At first he thinks that he is hallucinating because there is no one around but then his gaze drops lower and he sees a little girl with a candy. Changmin almost screams but manages to pull himself together. He does not know how to deal with children and this little brat just does not want to let go!

He is about to shout from despair when a handsome young man comes to his help by shifting the little girl’s attention to himself. Changmin’s mind is blank and his eyes are glued to a cute mole just above the man’s upper lip which he wants just…

“Are you a father?”

…

“Are you an idiot?”

This feels like a déjà vu.

 

 

Next half an hour Changmin wants not only to fuse with the wall but also to be able to erase the memories – mostly Yunho’s. Because it turned out that he insulted the main target of all their travels and royal discussions of the previous 2 months.

He doesn’t have courage to warn his father about the incident and anxiously shifts from one foot to another. When their queue approaches the throne and all their titles are recounted Changmin finally lifts his brown eyes to meet the black ones and drowns in warmth and sunlight.

Yunho doesn’t mention anything and everything goes smoothly but Changmin really doesn’t understand why his heart still races like a horse every time he takes a glimpse at Yunho during the night.  

 

His father and brother are surprised (an understatement) that Changmin became interested in politics and started to attend all meetings and counsels with the Junglia royalty. He even lingers near Siwon when he stays alone with Yunho during the private time. His brother is confused. Yunho welcomes any company.

From the time Changmin has watched Yunho he understands one thing - Yunho is a prince. No really! A real fucking prince! With all the manners and education and smiles and politeness and face and body… Anyway! He is like a walking perfection and Changmin hates perfection. Hell! It is 19th century! Modern times! And Yunho is like a hero from an old knight book. He seems fishy!… that is the only reason Changmin follows him around… yes only that… a person can’t be perfect… he needs to break this pure illusion.  

 

Changmin is lucky because Siwon seems to gain the most affections from Yunho’s side (which somehow irritates Changmin even more but that is the only way to keep close to Yunho so…).

Yunho is a saint.

Everyone thinks so. He forgives Changmin his snarky remarks and tolerates his sometimes irrational behavior. And only he tries to engage Changmin into the conversations when all in the room forget about him. Changmin is not comfortable with the attention and would kill to be left alone but… sometimes Yunho talks such nonsense that he just has to interfere and prove him wrong –sometimes very excessively because that man can be unimaginably dense.

He does not understand why Yunho always has a little smile during these arguments.

 

Their kingdoms fall into routine diplomatic relationship and Changmin starts to attend Junglia quite often to help Siwon. Sometimes they do not only work or discuss politics but also rest by engaging in sports activities (which Changmin hates but that is the rare opportunity to see sweaty and glowing Yunho… and damn him even his sweat makes him even more perfect) or read in the royal library in silence (Changmin would live there forever… especially if Yunho would continue to fall asleep there during evenings… ok… he might like a man juuuust a little bit… but mostly only when the sun laces its rays with his features and his rosy lips look so delicio… never mind).

 

Junglia offers several permanent places in their diplomatic counsel and Changmin is the first to agree on the position. He is so inexplicably happy that he willingly goes to church with Siwon. He pretends to pray as usual but by the end of the mass he is rooted to the spot by finally realizing the most formidable truth.

He fell for Yunho. Hard.

And spent most of the previous time annoying him to the ends.

He. Is. Screwed.

 

Changmin starts to sulk and no amount of books or wine can save him. He closes up and his visits to counsels decrease while he tries to come to terms with ways to tame his thoughts about Yunho. And that man certainly does not help! With every new glance and meeting Changmin just can’t but desire him more – and the times they accidently meet has skyrocketed to an unbearable amount somehow. Changmin urgently begins a practice of some eastern calming methods not to jump the man.

 

The hunting season opens and Yunho makes everyone participate. Changmin is not good with the horses (why they do not listen to him?) and decides to gallop to the forest and spend time there.

He spends a lot of time thinking about Yunho’s ~~body~~  character when he understands that he is lost. He breaks his brain on how to return when he hears the thud of hooves. He swears like crazy because it is Yunho and it is practically the first time they are alone completely.

Yunho does not seem in rush to return talking about different things and Changmin wants to stretch the time till infinity BUT of course it starts raining. Pouring like crazy. They try to find where to hide and Yunho says he knows a place. They race forward and Changmin is about to stay in the rain forever rather than to go into a strange small wood cabin. Yunho laughs and says he does not use it too and that their destination is different.

They come to a secret cave that Yunho found in the childhood and Changmin is thrilled and overexcited to enter the place Yunho cherishes and has never shown anyone.

The cave looks like a solid room with furniture, bookshelves and food. But the most intriguing part is the paintings lying around all place that are covered with drapes. Changmin is curious why Yunho does not hang them properly and Yunho suggests him to check if they are worth it. Changmin laughs nervously because suddenly there is a shift in Yunho’s eyes and suddenly he feels the damp clothes on them that outline all unnecessary parts.

He shifts several covers and his breath hitches because…

Yunho is a saint and a prince!

A prince and a saint!

Then WHY does he have all these nudes in here signed by him? The man’s nudes! Such a scandal was what he searched before but now Changmin is only jealous. He looks through them again trying to figure out the object of Yunho’s obsession but there are mostly only parts of the body beautifully drawn and no face.

“Do you like them?”

“No”

“Why, Changminnie?”

It is mostly the tone or maybe the breath on his neck or just maybe the hands on his thighs that make Changmin go weak in his knees (he must have fallen ill under all that rain).

Changmin surely has the highest temperature that needs attention right now when Yunho presses him more into the table whispering how long he waited to catch a moment alone with him, how he suffered talking with Siwon everywhere just to see his face, how he missed him when Changmin stopped following him cutely everywhere (I am not cute! – Your red ears tell me otherwise…). Somewhere along the whispers Changmin loses his mind and understands that Yunho is really a prince – a prince of hell pleasure – and they tear the clothes on some animal instinct as if to make up for the lost time.

 

It turns out Yunho is a fatal combination of pureness and lust. It turns out Changmin will never have him otherwise.

They spend most of the time together – having each other back in ruling during daytime and just having each other during nighttime.

Several years pass in a blink of an eye and they are chosen as the main representatives of their kingdoms at the main royal assembly meeting in Plazburg. They board the ship to go there but the storm intervenes in their plans. Their people mourn them greatly and make poems in their names, build schools and libraries. But the great war destroys it all – along with the small kingdoms that now nobody remembers.  


	3. 1930s ( Hotel AU)

He finally made it.

Changmin looks at his newly polished Golden keys pinned to the lapel of his uniform – a symbol of his hard work and pure professionalism. He is a part of the best concierges of the world now. He is able to book a theatre for you on a sold-out event or deliver a lost antique piece of ship-like tea set right to your room.

He has trained so hard to get a job at the most prestigious hotel of the city. “Plaza” is known to have the best team that will make your stay as comfortable and memorable as possible. All staff is tenacious, adaptable, ingenious, disciplined and competent. Nowhere will you find such intelligible people, so…

“Changmin, meet Yunho. He is our new bell boy. Yunho, this is Changmin. He is the youngest concierge who received the Golden keys not long ago”

Changmin’s eyes must be hurt from sunlight because this smile of the boy in front of him can’t be real.

“Nice to meet you, Changmin!”

He almost loses his professional training from the sugar damage to his brain.

“Are they really gold?”

The key word is “almost”…

“Are you an idiot?”

 

Changmin thinks he was cursed in previous life because Yunho’s cheerful behaviour makes him cringe all the time. He is too loud, too smiley, too hyper, too folksy – just too much! This attitude is completely unprofessional!

Changmin does not get how this walking catastrophe was accepted at this 5-star hotel – as well as he does not get why Yunho chooses his desk as a leaning pillar during his spare time. The guy annoys him to no end with his chatter and Changmin starts praying that Yunho would be fired for the obviously unfitting behaviour.

 

Yunho is not fired. He is actually all around praised and loved.

He got acquainted with all the staff during his very first day at work (and it took Changmin a month to do the same). The guests love him and give him a lot of tips (and though Changmin’s job requires more skills and art - he is a seldom owner of any extra money… like what is this sorcery?). It actually becomes ridiculous when some guests become permanent just because of Yunho’s presence in the lobby.

 

After two months Changmin is the only one left not being on friendly terms with Yunho.

Everybody tries to melt the ice in their relationship but it only makes Changmin to distance himself even more (besides the perfection with which the usually ugly uniform fits Yunho in all right places starts to frighten him to the point of waking up during the night with the guilty sweat and a constant need of a helping hand to lull himself back to oblivion).

 

Changmin finally masters an art of selective vision and hearing that allows him to stay sane and productive with Yunho’s breathing near when a large group of ministers arrive at their hotel unannounced. They leave the information that their luggage will be delivered later and they need it to be put in a secured room as it contains a lot of important documents.

The staff waits the whole evening but there are no deliveries and everyone’s shift is already over - so most of them go home. Changmin stays behind because of the ridiculous request to find a marble wolf statuette by the morning as the guest leaves early. He manages to find it only by midnight and feels annoyed by all wolves existing for ruining his date with wine this night.

He is about to leave when he sees Yunho receiving the ministers’ luggage that turned out to be stored in a big truck. Changmin watches Yunho working quickly but he can’t help but notice his sleepy eyes and tired shoulders (um… when exactly did he start seeing this kind of thing in Yunho?).

He says to himself that he does not care. Everybody has a job they have to do – no matter how hard it is. And besides he does not meddle in situations that involve irritating people. He will go home and will try catching at least one glass of wine before sleep. Yes! That is exactly the plan for tonight!

 

By the time all luggage was replaced in the secured room Changmin was sweating like crazy. He lay right on the floor from exhaustion and checked the time. It was already three a.m. and his shift would start in five hours.

Changmin definitely hates his life choices now.

Changmin hears a loud thump near him and has a mistake to turn his head to the sound. He is immediately swamped into the depth of Yunho’s gleaming eyes and surrenders to his savoury smell. He looks at his lips and wishes he does not have to turn his brain on to interpret whatever Yunho is trying to say.

“Thank you for your help! I would not be able to finish quickly without you.”

“Don’t mention it”

“I’ve always known you are nice”

“I am NOT nice!”

Changmin wants to punch a man for this stupid warm feeling that cuddles him from all sides and makes him forget about the world existing outside this underground room.

“Yes you are, Changminnie!” smiles Yunho and tucks Changmin’s damp hair behind his red ears.

Changmin definitely loves his life choices now.

 

They are too tired to move and decide to catch some sleep right in the storage room because there is no sense going home now. While no sleep comes they talk cautiously about casual things and turn out to share a lot of views and thoughts.

Changmin has never been so wrong in judging people.

Yunho is actually from a rich family of some forty-second cousin royalty branch. He did not want to continue wasting his life in high society like his relatives and fled from home to become a lawyer. He works part time for now to earn enough money for his studying expenses and a rent of a garret because he lent his flat to his friend who got married recently.

They share the love for good food and unexplainable fear of water, a dream to adopt a dog and an allergy to buying presents, an addiction to comics and mediocre drawing abilities. Yunho is excited to learn that they were born in the same month. Changmin is excited to learn that Yunho does not have a girlfriend.

They spend the rest of the night whispering things they never expected to tell anyone before and fall asleep with a hunch of finally reaching the crossing of their parallel paths.

 

After luggage night Changmin finds himself welcoming Yunho’s company at his desk. They manage not only talk about daily things but also create a surprising teamwork that has never been seen before between a concierge and a bell boy. They update each other on the guests’ preferences and habits from Changmin’s careful observation combined with Yunho’s ability to be everywhere and hear everything and it develops into an almost mystic guessing of guests’ wishes and requests before they even start thinking about them. Thanks to them “Plaza” is recognized as the best hotel of the year.

 

Yunho shyly suggests to celebrate it and finally meet somewhere outside of their work in a more casual atmosphere.

 

Changmin shyly suggests Yunho to become his roommate because the winter season is coming and the rent is going up so just to cut his expenses and earn for his dream of becoming a lawyer he may just use Changmin’s apartment if his friend has not moved out yet… he hasn’t?... great… ummm… he means… it will be just comfortable and they will be able to just…

Yunho agrees.

 

Their roommate life is not always painted in flowers.

Yunho is totally clumsy and absentminded.

Changmin is naggy and fixated on cleanliness.

But all this does not matter when the winter comes and one morning they wake up tangled in each other with an excuse of cold temperature outside.

This excuse seems to be valid in the following spring and summer too.

 

Yunho starts preparing for the exams and Changmin indulges in preparing surprise dinners to help Yunho to recharge. Their friends can’t stop teasing them about their married life.

Changmin proves them wrong by adopting a dog.

 

Actually - their dog Wolfy is the one to blame. It is just that it takes two people to hold Wolfy down while bathing it. It is just that Wolfy is too energetic and splashes the water on the floor. It is just that Wolfy runs away before letting Yunho and Changmin dry it. It is just that the towels are too big and Yunho is clumsy and the floor is slippery and Changmin is already tired of waiting. They land on each other in their fall and Wolfy has to wait till next morning to receive a big bowl of food.

 

They spend free time planning a grand vacation as a reward for Yunho’s acceptance to a university. Changmin makes a supper after they finalized a route.

They eat.

Kiss.

Go to sleep.  

The night is warm.

The world is not.

The war breaks out.

The sky darkens.

A bomb falls.

They stay in dream.

As usual together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't punch me - they made me do that ending


	4. 1950s (Lawyers AU)

The weather is nice. The suit is ironed. The haircut is done. The documents are packed.

Changmin is walking along the street to his first working place full of… nothing.

He still can’t quite understand why he chose studying law at the university. He was not that very interested in it and even during his final course (which he finished excellently because though Changmin is lacking in the passion department it does not mean he is not a hard-working person) the only thing that kept him going was his father’s satisfaction with his choice of the profession.

All his teachers were impressed by his abilities and one of them gave Changmin a letter of recommendation right after his graduation for the firm which his former student had. The professor boasted so much about that Jung Yunho who seemed to impress the whole university during his uni years that Changmin decided to give it a shot (but mostly because it was an excellent opportunity not to bother himself with job-hunting like his fellow classmates).

 

Changmin approaches the building that is to become a temple of boredom for the next several decades of his life when a sudden movement catches his eyes. He takes a few steps back and looks into the plain alley between the buildings.

His eyes are blessed with the most amazing suit ~~ass~~ he has ever seen. The man is crouching forward and gives Changmin a VIP ticket for a feast show of thick horse thighs wrapped in the unnecessary pants. He is about to throw his best pick up phrase when the man stands up abruptly and unblocks a view of the puppy on the ground.

“Why are you not eating it, buddy?” asks the man scratching his forehead.

Changmin sees a packet of peaches in the man’s hands.

The world is that cruel.

“Are you an idiot?”

 

It turns out that the man is Jung Yunho in flesh.

The Jung Yunho who is his boss.

The boss whom Changmin called an idiot.

The idiot with the most handsome face and fuckable body in this millennium.

 

Changmin is about to pack his documents and leave for a week of drowning his embarrassment in wine and beer but Mr. Jung seems to want to get revenge for the episode from earlier. He greets Changmin in his office and looks through the recommendation letter. After a minute or so he rests his chin on his hands and looks straight into Changmin’s eyes (more likely into his soul). After that he sighs and gets up (with a faint ghost of frowning).

Changmin loses the logic of this situation when Mr. Jung shows him to the meeting room. The other lawyers are discussing something very agitatedly. Mr. Jung sends Changmin to the vacant chair in the corner and joins the discussion. There are a lot of boards with different newspaper articles and copies of legal documents everywhere. The team is in a debate what to do with their recent case of domestic abuse. The time is running and they have to figure out the way to get the victims out of the reach of the attacker. The case seems to be very complicated due to the whole rather secretive community being involved in it. They go into the details of the case and Changmin feels emotions swirling in him for the first time in his slow paced life. This is no dry pages and imaginary lecture examples.

By the end of the discussion Mr. Jung meets Changmin outside the meeting room and looks into his eyes once again.

After a minute or so he smiles and extends his hand.

“Call me Yunho and welcome to the team”

 

The weather is really nice. The suit is carefully ironed. The haircut is still amazing. The documents are heavily packed.

Changmin is walking along the street to his first working place full of anticipation.

 

Changmin spends almost all the time at work and his family thinks he is sick at first. But he does not care because there is nothing better in this world than watching Yunho work in his inspiring mode. The man is like a conductor of the most enrapturing symphonies with the movements and speeches so fluid that Changmin feels his own passion unlocking from the eternal sleep. He makes a discovery of loving what he does and it costs him a missed bus one evening from the intensity of this realization.

 

Yunho…

Changmin is floored. Changmin is mesmerized. Changmin worships (but he will never acknowledge if you say so).

All staff loves Yunho and will fight anyone who dares to speak badly of him (Changmin is the worst case you will ever see - though he never shows it in front of Yunho). Even his opponents recognize his wit and dedication which brings Changmin’s happiness down a little sometimes – because among all these admirers he is a needle in Yunho’s haystack. But Changmin is content even with this if that allows him to support Yunho in his work (he can’t dream about his private life too).

 

Changmin is a hard-working person. Add some fueled dedication to it and you receive a remarkable expert. He quickly adapts to the rhythm of the firm’s life and feels proud when Yunho starts picking him as a team member for most of the cases.

They start spending more time at the office and by the end of the month everyone jokes that Yunho will not survive without Changmin in the future because the latter got to know everything about him and his habits and looks after him just like a wife (I am no wife! Shut up! I… Yunho, come back! You can’t eat that – it will hurt your stomach again! Don’t give me that face!... Yah! Do not laugh!).

With time Changmin’s participation in Yunho’s cases becomes a matter-of-course thing. Their teamwork brings them wins one after another and they are greeted everywhere as an inseparable unbeatable combination.

 

Changmin is so happy with his life now that he can’t sleep… He can’t sleep anymore without rewinding all the moments of the passed day – how Yunho smiled cutely, how he fell asleep right on the print-outs like a child, how Changmin wanted to lick the sauce from his lips during the lunch, how he wanted to feel his skin not through the layers of the clothes during their happy hugs after finding new evidence, how he successfully found another innocent excuse to touch him during their late dinner at the office…

Changmin is so happy to be near Yunho that it hurts physically and he repents for his naïve words that only silent support would be enough for him.

Changmin is so happy that he falls into depression.

 

They receive a rather boring case that is connected to some money fraud in building sphere and have to go through the tones of documentation to find the clues to the location of the black ledger. The case is simple and Yunho picks only Changmin to join him in it.

They spend hours buried in the papers and Changmin literally lives his hell every evening because Yunho is so dedicated that he does not let him go till midnight every day and rarely lets them go outside to breathe some air. Meanwhile he has some nerves to take his jacket off and roll his sleeves up to show the veins and chocolate skin. And unbutton his fucking shirt. And put a pencil in his mouth when he is deep in thought (which Changmin hates the most – because where it is known that a human being will be envious of an inanimate object?).

Changmin hates the storage room they are using for revising the documents because it is too stuffy and he sweats like a waterfall (that makes him look like a hobo for sure). Yunho is mostly silent and it creeps Changmin out the most but he prefers not talking at all otherwise he would have to look at those puffy lips moving and listen to that low voice breaking him down.

He is particularly frustrated today because their morning encounter with Yunho in the crowded elevator earned him a pathetic excuse to go to the bathroom to get rid of his big (do not flatter yourself, Shim) problem.

His back is aching from the crouching position on the uncomfortable floor and he uses a moment when Yunho left for water to stretch his strained muscles. He stands up and bends over using the table for the support. He moans satisfied when he hears some cracks in his joints and straightens up only to be pressed forward once again.

He feels hot breath tingling his neck and strong body blocking his way. Changmin is about to shout when the familiar smell kicks in his nose. Strawberry. The shampoo he bought for Yunho when that clumsy idiot lost his bag in the shop. Changmin’s brain stops working.

“Bad Changminnie”

The shell of his ear turns to be his erotogenic zone because he is hard in a second.

“So much teasing when I am trying to behave and treat you with respect”

“What?”

“Changminnie, I am sorry… I am a bad team leader… I will understand if you quit after this and hate me forever.. but I just can’t control myself anymore”

Changmin produces a noise that is close to a dying wolf.

“You want to say that I suffered all this time because of your _respect_ for me?”

“… Suffered?”

“… Hate you forever?”

“… Suffered?”

“… Can’t control yourself?”

“… Suffered?”

Changmin takes Yunho’s hand and jerks it to his pants.

“… Oh…”

“I am going to fucking kill you, Yunho…”

Changmin feels the bulge behind him pressing closer in swift movement.

“Choose wisely – fucking or kill…” smirks Yunho.

Changmin flips them over and brings down all his frustration for the past months on his leader.

 

They have to make a request for the copies of the documents because the original ones were… destroyed by the rain (really, Yunho? It was raining in the office? – Heechul has never had such an intense hysteric seizure).

 

Yunho can’t go to work next day.

Changmin stays to cook as an apology. And then stays just so.

 

They continue working as the best team and nothing changes except that now the other team members have to knock or think twice before walking into their office unannounced.

They enjoy spending evenings on dates as it turns out that the excessive passion Yunho exhibited in work before was only connected to his need to be near Changmin for the most part of the day. Changmin is lashing on Yunho for overwork hours (but secretly cries from the sappy romantic feels that he will NEVER acknowledge).

They are amazingly in sync with each other though they live together only for two years and everyone calls them a match made in heaven (but evidently hell also participated considering Changmin’s kinks and Yunho’s hunger).

 

Yunho is planning reforming his firm into two heads law agency by officially adding Changmin to the supervision when a sudden invitation from the world law conference arrives. They are excited to use this opportunity to extend their connections and spend some free time for vacation after that.

08 a.m. – They pack their luggage (mostly Changmin because Yunho is that messy).

09 a. m. – They drive to the airport (Yunho driving because Changmin stubbornly refuses to get a license).

11 a. m. – They board the plane planning to use the bathroom together at some point (why not?).

12 a.m. – The plane goes off the radar and never comes back.


	5. 1970s (Yakudza AU)

The sky is crystal blue with a hint of crimson – but that may come from the split eyebrow that Changmin got just several minutes ago.

He is lying on the ground behind his school stadium. Body aching from the beating he is getting from the ten-something guys. All of them want to take part in delivering their dissatisfaction with his choice.

Changmin moved the districts recently but the gang wars are the same everywhere. Everyone wants new blood in their family – and if they can’t get that they will make sure you will bleed from them.

Everyone living here has to make a choice and join one of the gangs to survive the craziness in the forgotten by the society part of the city.  

Changmin is a pacifist. Being a pacifist in the most criminal district is the dumbest choice anyone can make but Changmin never fights back. He always lets the others beat him and leave for good.

Today is not an exception. He is waiting till they are tired and contemplates what to eat for supper when the sky darkens a bit above him. He tilts his head a bit with an evident crack in his neck and sees an angel.

The angel looks down at him and the sun immediately hugs the cheeks of its fairest son. Changmin is startled to think that he is hallucinating because these starry eyes emitting the light of the whole sun can’t be real. There is a fleeting red flash in the angel’s gaze as he follows the injuries on Changmin but in a second it transforms into the only worth smile of this shit life.

The angel winks at Changmin and returns his attention to the ten-something guys in front of him.

“I give you two seconds to run from here”

The dumb laughter erupts from all corners.

“We are gonna smash your head after we are done with this mashed potato”

Changmin feels irritation. He never liked to cause problems for others.

“Are you going to fight them by yourself?”

The angel nods. Gaze drilling into the crowd that is thirsting for blood.

Changmin is frustrated.

“Are you an idiot?”

“I am Yunho” smiles the angel.

And with a dash forward turns into the devil in flesh.

 

 

30 minutes and 10 broken bodies later Yunho slumps down near Changmin with a grin that is screaming “stupid” but Changmin translates as “cute”. His brain seems to receive quite a concussion.

“What is your name?”

“Changmin”

“Changminnie, why don’t you answer back?”

“I don’t fight”

Yunho looks him in the eye and brushes his blood stained fringe with the gentleness that is impossible to tie together with what he just saw. Suddenly Changmin wants to be the only one to see this Janus reincarnation.

“I will fight for you then”

“You don’t even know me”

“… I feel like I do”

‘Me too’ feels like the right answer.

“I will not join you” says Changmin instead noticing a gang tattoo on Yunho’s hand.

And for the first and the last time in his life Changmin breaks his own word.

 

 

Turns out Yunho is the leader of the most powerful gang in the school – “Rising East”. The members and everyone around call him “The King” but to Changmin he is more like “The God”.  

He is different from anyone Changmin has seen before and definitely completely opposite to anyone in the usual position of power. He does not execute pain just for pain or pleasure and actually is rather like a ghost in the gang business matters. But everything always flows smoothly and “Rising East” does not even engage into fights to prove their worth and higher position in the hierarchy.

Luck and heritage – goes the murmur around with hushes about how Yunho will soon become the next head of the old local yakudza clan after inheriting the family business.

Brain and strategy – murmurs Changmin watching Yunho’s every move and catching the subtle shifts in his behavior and words.

 

 

The year Yunho takes control over his family business Changmin is still by his side.

He is still the only one allowed to nag and disagree on something with Yunho without losing any fingers in the process.

The times when the new members of the gang arrive they are truly confused whom to address as the leader if they stumble upon the common I-asked-you-not-to-go-into-the-house-with-shoes-on quarrel.

They are wholly confused when they are introduced to the second-in-command Changmin who has not even been seen in the fight that would make him worthy of the position to protect and support the leader.

They are utterly confused when they learn that Changmin’s nickname is Dambo (caused by his big ears that he wants to hide with the hair all the time but Yunho forbids him to let it grow).

The new members just do not understand how this lanky guy gained this place.

 

 

One day the gang arrives at the abandoned warehouse to settle things with the arising yakudza-wannabes. The new members are calm because they prevail in number and weapons but the tension still cuts the air.

The opposing haughty blood is boiling for quick power and at one moment someone slips and disrespects Yunho in the negotiations.

The room is freezing. Silence screams for action.

The opposing gang understands their mistake but nervousness makes them bold and they throw the peace offer away gearing up for the fight.  

“Changminnie…” tries Yunho but sighs deeply the moment he says it as if giving up on a long running habit.

 

 

Changmin is a pacifist. Being a pacifist in the most dangerous yakudza clan with Yunho is the best choice he has ever made.

He never fights back. He always lets everything connected to him slip and fade for good.

Changmin gets up and slowly takes off his watch.

‘Today is not an exception’ he thinks  and single-handedly finishes all pricks by breaking one bone for every bad word or laugh directed at Yunho.

 

 

This is usually the moment when the new members remember that originally Dambo is an elephant. And an elephant is the most dangerous animal in the nature because he will attack you without a warning and never stop until you are crushed dead if you dare to hurt their family.

The look of complete horror on the smashed faces easily solves the mystery why Changmin is never discussed in the fight circles.

The victims are just too shit-scared to even pronounce his name.

The new members understand how this lanky guy gained this place.

 

 

“Changminnie, you really have to stop fighting…”

“Really, Yunho? I remember how you wanted me to answer back”

“… like this. I mean they are just kids…”

“Kids have to learn respect! Not my problem they are so slow! And you have to act out too! Why are you so composed when something like this happens?”

“Minah… I can handle it but…”

“BUT what, Yunho?”

“I like seeing you care”

Yunho does not even think about blocking the kick Changmin aims at him. Changmin stills his fist with just inches from Yunho’s temple.

“You never block me! Am I still not worthy your fighting efforts?” rages Changmin.

“You were really impressed by me when we met, weren’t you?” chuckles Yunho.

“YOU! Order eat-out from now on! I am not cooking for you ever again!”

Cutting off his finger without anesthesia will not frighten Yunho as much as this sentence.

“Minah! Stop! I was kidding..”

The sudden noise from the sky makes them jump into each other’s embrace. The plane is crossing the sky leaving a white contour.

This plane fear was the only thing they could not put any words to explain for others. The first time it happened they were embarrassed but with time they learned that they felt calmer while holding each other if they encountered these noises.

And though the fear lessened through the years – their grip grew stronger (being the second thing in their lives they could not explain with words).

 

 

Changmin really loves his gang but sometimes they are so irritating in their secret whispers. And today is not the exception for this strange alliance gathering together without him.

Yunho left early this morning saying he has to meet up with his dad to discuss some changes in their arms sales.

Changmin always feels strange on days like this – as if he is losing a very important puzzle to the whole riddle.

So when Yunho’s dad calls him saying that he will stay in Japan for several more days Changmin has had enough. He checks his secret tracking device to find Yunho. He is resolute to find out what that careless leader of his is plotting behind his back.

 

 

He arrives at the seaport and follows the signal to a very shabby container on the outskirts.

To say Yunho is surprised is a rather mild description. Changmin has never seen him so flushed and stuttering.

“Ccchangminnie… what are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass probably”

Changmin goes into the container and exhales in relief to find no one there. Good. Yunho was not cheating… Cheating? What are these thoughts? Where are they coming from? Changmin shakes his head.

“Yunho, what are these boxes?”

“Nothing!” squeaks Yunho and tries to shove Changmin outside.

But Changmin is not that submissive when it comes to Yunho’s life. He breaks free from the grip on his shoulders and takes the lid off one of the boxes.

“…”

“…”

Their staring contest is gaining a deserved place at the Guinness record book and the speed of their thoughts just outraces the speed of the light.

“Minah… I can explain!”

“… Plushies, Yunho? Tell me you just came up with an excellent idea to hide weapons there for future safe transfers”

Yunho sees an excellent exit out of this embarrassing situation and is ready to agree when… He just decides it is time to stop the life full of lies to the only person he cherishes the most.

“No, Changminah… They are real. Without any other subtext”

Changmin is unreadable.

“Yunho, we smuggle weapons and rule the district. You want to say that the most badass leader is ready to transfer toys now as an expansion of the family business?”

“This is not…” Yunho ruffles his hair in exasperation and looks Changmin straight in the eye.

“Listen, our district is left to deal with our problems on our own by the city administration. They gave up on us and we will not survive without our business but… but there are children who are still too young to make decisions for their future and deserve at least some good childhood memories. We have so many orphanages and people start to treat it as a matter of fact state of things and I just CAN’T… Do you remember your childhood, Minah? Did you dream about anything?”

Oh… Changmin dreamt about a lot of things… mostly peace and clear sky without crimson hues in it. A smell of grass and getting soaked in the rain. A hot pie and open windows at summer nights. A kind touch and unforced smiles... He dreamt of all these things that turned into one that embodied everything – Yunho.

This realization breaks all shyness and caution through the years to lose the most important thing in his life.

Changmin rushes forward and kisses Yunho.

Yunho pulls them down because yeah… finally.

 

 

They will have to reorder several plushies after that day.

 

 

Changmin is the happiest but still kicks Yunho’s ass after Heechul spits out that all members knew about the “side business”.

Yunho defends himself by saying that he was afraid it would break Changmin’s perception him as a leader.

Changmin kicks his ass again.

Yunho does not complain though.

 

 

They continue their family business together. Yunho tries to change Changmin’s rank in their gang but Changmin stops all his attempts saying he wishes to stay forever by Yunho’s side as from the beginning of times.

Yunho almost cries. Changmin is about to go to the therapist to check his itching sappy side.

Yunho kisses him into silent acceptance of who he is.

 

 

The years go by and their hair begins to turn grey a little but they are still enjoying every fight in the streets and at home together.

Yunho still forgets to separate color and white clothes before washing.

Changmin still nags him to put his legs away from the table at the office.

Yunho sometimes forgets their anniversaries but makes up with the sappiest ordinary days so Changmin is not complaining.

Changmin sometimes does not want to go out with their noisy family but makes up with the sweetest home-stay dates so Yunho is not complaining.

 

Their anniversary is coming soon and Yunho decides to make a surprise event for Changmin. He goes to the shop alone and brings all necessary ingredients.

It is always Changmin who cooks but this day is special and Yunho worked so hard that Changmin just sits and eats everything that Yunho prepared.

It is actually rather decent.

Just the fish tastes funny.

“Yunho, which fish did you use for this dish?”

“… something puffy… Pufferfish!”

Changmin groans, takes several unstable steps to a losing focus Yunho, takes his hand and swears to never ever ever let Yunho cook again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on ending if someone is wondering:
> 
> Pufferfish can be lethal if not served properly. Puffer poisoning usually results from consumption of incorrectly prepared dish. Only those who went special training can serve this fish.
> 
> ...so sorry Yunho...but you are not born to cook


	6. 1980s ( Arranged Marriage AU)

Yunho and Changmin exit their luxury flats in the different districts of the city.

They go to their expensive cars in their expensive suits.

They have to meet each other for the first time at some expensive restaurant because their parents decided to merge their expensive companies together. Somehow merging the companies in the 80s still goes hand in hand with the arranged marriage for better business relationship.

‘Bullshit’ think Yunho and Changmin checking the time on their expensive watches waiting for the green light on the crossroad.

They are the modern generation and it means that they will decide what to do with their lives. And that means rejecting the other party while pretending that you have nothing to do with the potential future problems in their family business.

They are resolute to leave the moment they meet and never encounter each other again.

 

 

Changmin is waiting already for 15 minutes.

He thought he would treat this break-up drama with a humor but now he just wants to see the face of this irresponsible idiot who dares to make him wait.

He is plotting the fourteenth way to dump this guy just in front of everybody as revenge for sideway glances at his direction when he hears the maître d'hôtel checking the name of Jung Yunho in the guest list. Changmin snickers and puts his fringe out of his dazzling eyes.

He looks up.

And stares.

Just like Jung Yunho stares at him.

The minutes pass until the waiter comes and helps Yunho to sit at the table and gives him a menu.

‘We will not order anything’ is what Changmin wants to say.

“We will not adopt anyone” is what Changmin’s mouth forms.

Yunho stares more.

“Are you an idiot?”

‘Maybe he is’ thinks Changmin for the first time.

 

 

After this completely disastrous dinner that lasted until the waiters asked them to leave already - Yunho and Changmin start a chain of completely undesirable meetings.

They check their schedules for the day to adjust time for completely undesirable dates in the evening (relaxing after work) or in the morning (recharging before the work).

They talk about a lot of things in a completely undesirable way for hours.

They go to the park to get some completely undesirable fresh air together.

They message each other completely undesirable texts about the mundane things at late hours and read the answers with completely undesirable smiles.

They go to the shops to choose the furniture and cutlery for their completely undesirable new apartment.

They spend completely undesirable hours in traffic to discuss the completely undesirable wedding and at one point decide to move in together ahead of the ceremony because of completely undesirable convenience.

They fall into the completely undesirable domestic routine so quickly that their friends say that the wedding is totally late. Yunho and Changmin disagree vocally every time expressing their completely undesirable burden to follow their parent’s wish like the good children they are.

 

 

The business flops on both sides and the parents summon their children to announce that their companies are bankrupts.

They have to go to find other jobs.

They have to survive on their own from now on.

Oh.

And the engagement is off just as they always wanted – so they can sell that new apartment and all the new things to live for several months without care for now.

 

 

Yunho and Changmin are good and obedient children.

They sell their own old expensive apartments and their expensive cars and their expensive watches with the expensive suits.

 

 

They keep their new flat together.

 

 

They sit down one evening and do not get up for several days until their own business plan is finished.

They arrange a small company and run it together.

In half a year their company is listed as the most profitable one in their sphere.

In a year they expand their business rehiring the old personal that did not find the job or wished to return.

In a year they buy their parents new houses and new cars.

In a year they still own that one apartment of theirs.

 

 

They still spend all time together at a pretense of completely undesirable coexistence until their parents have enough and book them a holiday at an island.

They go there with completely undesirable desire and share a suite together because of completely undesirable opportunity to save money (gosh… your parents are paying – you stupid hamsters).

One day Yunho goes to the beach to bathe in the early sun.

Changmin refuses to get up because he needs to bathe only in his personal sun which is leaving right now (not that he ever says it).

He lies restless in the bed and decides to take a peek in the window to see whether Yunho is enjoying himself in a completely undesirable manner.

The glass is almost breaking from his murderous stare at the stupid stranger who is shamelessly flirting (really Changmin? He was just asking directions) with his completely undesirable Yunho.

Changmin rushes outside and sends killing glances at the stranger who is smart enough to understand that Yunho is completely undesirably taken.

 

Yunho pouts till the evening feeling warm inside from completely undesirable feelings.

Changmin apologizes by cooking for him in their suite kitchen. Yunho wants to help but Changmin harshly stops him with a strange premonition of his right actions.

They eat together in silence just as at the restaurant on their first meeting. Changmin feels a completely undesirable wish to change their sinful circle.

“Why were you late?”

“Huh?”

“When we first met?”

“Oh… I had to make a stop along the way”

“Why?”

“There was a grandmother crossing a road and I went out to help her. Turned out she lost her bag and did not have money for the dinner so I went to the shop with her and bought everything she needed. After I helped her to bring all boxes home it turned out she left her bag at home. It was a relief she did not lose it…”

“Let’s adopt”

“… so I was… WHAT?”

“Let’s… adopt… um… a dog?”

“Changminnie…”

They made completely desirable love for the whole night after that.

 

 

They return home and adopt a dog (hey! it was Changmin’s idea).

They continue to talk about mundane things in a completely desirable way for hours with completely desirable smiles.

They continue to expand their business with completely desirable hard work.

They continue their completely desirable domestic routine so that their friends say that the wedding is not necessary for a couple like them.

They silently agree and prefer to share the rhythm of their souls in their own way without any labels.

They arrange their own vacation next time to visit the same island with completely desirable attempt at being romantic.

They book a cabin far from the crowded hotels and discover their personal heaven in each other again and again.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

The Fate has a lot of things to do. It has to check on a lot of matters and when something big happens in the world It loses focus on its daily check ups.

The Fate finally catches up with the mess the people made with their carelessness and goes through its daily routine.

The next point on the agenda is the soulmates progress.

The Fate flies to the island and looks at the two sleeping men.

It takes a file on them and goes through it to see the same repeating circle:

  * They made each other wait too long again.
  * They were not accepting their own feelings for a long time.
  * They hesitate to make a move first.
  * They tiptoe around each other and make each other unnecessary jealous.
  * The speed of them forming couple is too slow.



‘AGAIN’ sighs the Fate.

‘Just when these two slow souls learn to see and recognize each other right away?’

The Fate does not have any choice.

This has to be rewritten again.

The Fate cuts two strings again and the blank page begins anew.

 


	7. 2060s (Teacher/Chef AU)

The Fate is really tired. IT could be also cold on this autumn day if it were human from standing for so long in the middle of the crossroad.

It is 2060 and ITs job became just so unbearably hard. The technology advanced to unimaginable heights leading to the growth of life comfort and to the decline of communication. People gained the power over things but lost the power over their own relationships.

An easy social conversation is very hard to find. Everything is awkward and forced by the flow of the dialogue lessons from school. Nowadays people prefer chats and network minimizing the chance of meeting in reality. For necessary ceremonies as marriage or dating you can use the dating apps that will form a couple and Fate thinks that maybe IT should discuss the shut-down of the soulmates project with the administration as people seem ready to take over this by themselves.  

The ways to bring the soulmates together now is as hard as getting a promotion at Heaven. In older days there were many ways Fate could manipulate the physical objects to make people bump/stumble/touch/fall on each other but Fate can’t manipulate Internet and the decrease of soulmates meetings is enormous during the latest twenty years.

The most depressing thing about today (yes, dear all, Fate also can be depressed) is that the target for today is THEM. The most awkward stuBBORN FRUSTRATING SLOW COUPLE EVER!!!!

A sudden gust of wind scatters the newspapers from the counter of the street stall and Fate tries to calm down a little.

THEY are a real legend in the heaven’s circle and a real pain in the ass of Fate. THEY started off as a good potential 100% match but every time Fate had to deal with them IT had mental breakdown from their unimaginable power of spoiling everything that IT had planned. Fate had so many cute and romantic ideas for their meetings and flow of their life but they just HAVE to have their own opinions and thick heads on everything love-connected (sorry, dear, but that is the free will we have here).

Everyone at heaven’s office enjoys and adores THEIR shenanigans but Fate has had enough. IT looks at the watch and prepares for the TIME.

Right now Yunho – the kindergarten teacher – should be returning from his work after staying late to prepare for the outdoor trip his class is about to have next week.

Right now Changmin – a chef of a newly opened restaurant – should be returning from his usual hell shift not feeling quite in balance with his body from the tiredness.

 

Fate can’t quite decide what Changmin is like because as an ordinary representative of his generation he enjoys the perks of the modern technology but… there is still something that makes his secluded evenings and private time alone feel a bit different from others’ lonely time.

He loved to eat from his childhood and the future as a cook seemed quite logical but Changmin started to care about his future profession only after encountering chef Choi who showed to him the world of not only taste but art that can be born from cooking.

‘Art…’ Changmin snorts feeling the ache in all his muscles existing and acquired after today. He is still a newbie and the pressure is killing him. You completely have no time for art now when you have to memorize so many things and multitask like crazy but he would not be Shim Changmin if he gave up once he decided to reach something.

Changmin is dead tired and when he is like this it is easy to make his always-cautious-self slip and Fate sighs in relief. IT always had problems with manipulating Changmin’s surroundings when he was able to foresee a lot of things right away… unlike his other half.

 

Yunho is… perfect for ITs purposes. Fate can’t believe Its luck having such an oblivious child – IT should not actually manipulate anything when Yunho does not pay attention to anything at all unless it is right under his nose (which is debatable either considering his love life).  

Yunho dreamt of his profession (rather old fashioned for this century) since childhood and already received a position at this kindergarten while studying at the university. The kids’ magnet – he easily finds the connection with all of them and though the job is still hard (little kids are a hell reception of its own) he does not treat it as a job and puts all his heart to devoting himself to kids’ upbringing. It is a truly fascinating sight to see him being so gentle and caring with them.

And so now after hours of giving love Yunho drags himself back home hoping to hug his softest pillow as soon as possible.

 

The green light is on and the passer-byes start crossing the road. Just as Yunho and Changmin are about to pass each other Fate whispers the words of unnecessary hurry to the child who breaks from his mother’s hold and sprints forward knocking down Yunho who in turn trips on Changmin who in turn drops his bag full of sandwiches which in turn sprawl all over the road.

Changmin freezes. His dinner. His only freaking dinner for today.

“I am so sorry!” Yunho is in panic mode and tries to gather the possible eatable pieces together.

Changmin wants to shout but he is… so tired.

“Leave it”

“But maybe I can… Oh my I am so sorry!”

“Leave it. It’s ok. And do not apologize – it was not your decision to rush like a bulldozer through the crowd…”

“I hope the kid is ok” says Yunho finally lifting his face to scan the other side of the road for reasons Changmin will not understand.

“Really? You care about the kid who almost knocked us down?”

“You don’t like kids?” chuckles Yunho meeting the big eyes on the face that starts to get redder by every second.

“It’s not that… it’s just…”

“What?”

The thing is… Changmin is really tired. He could start his usual banter on the subject that he has an opinion on but… he is REALLY tired.

“Never mind. I am glad you are not hurt. Have a nice evening” sighs Changmin and starts walking away.

 

‘ARE YOU IDIOTS?’ internally screams Fate ready to scratch ITs face and pull ITs hair if it were possible.

‘I am so DONE with both of you!’ Fate knows that Heaven loves this couple but supervising them is just so exhausting and they already broke so many clichés protocols and Fate is tired too so IT has a right to decide when enough is enough and takes her red PEN out to cross their names from soulmates list and close this project for good because there is only failure and constant stress with them. The PEN is dangerously near the paper when…

“Wait a minute!”

Changmin stops in his tracks when he feels steel fingers that totally do not match the soft appearance of the guy pierce his shoulder and he wonders if he could ask him to apply them to other parts of his body… HUH?

“I know it is sudden but I would feel guilty if I do not compensate you for the spoiled food” mumbles Yunho too quickly.

“You know how to cook?”

“Ummm… no. But I can buy you something as a replacement”

“I am a chef so don’t worry about me being hungry” says Changmin totally knowing that he does not have any energy left to cook at home ever.

“Wow so cool!”

Changmin’s head snaps to meet the over excited gaze of the stranger. A minute too long and he feels like ready to drown in those eyes.

“So what are you?”

“Me? I am a kindergarten teacher”

“Why am I not surprised?” smirks Changmin and has so many snarky remarks ready to throw back as usual only… he is really tired today from work (or maybe not work but something more continuous than his only life).

“So not to make you feel guilty I should accept the offering of food?”

Yunho is silent for a moment and Changmin wonders if he just mispronounced something.

“This is not what would make me feel guilty”

“Really? Then what?”

The thing is… Yunho also feels tired from something bigger than 14 hour shift.

“I would feel guilty if I let go you now”

 

 

Fate snaps ITs PEN without noticing. IT can’t actually believe that this is all happening right in front of IT so Fate stays for several moments later at the same spot after Yunho and Changmin exchange numbers and head to the nearest store to buy THEIR dinner.

 

 

 

Several years later when Fate is done with all schedule for the day earlier than usual IT goes out to watch the rain.

The street is busy with people hurrying to find shelters or reach their homes. The weather is warm and tickling and brings nostalgia feelings so Fate decides to check on one thing that IT left on that crossroad.

Fate emerges in the restaurant full of people enjoying the food and talking comfortably except for one man. Yunho is sitting alone but looks the happiest among them while watching Changmin working in the open kitchen.

After half an hour they meet outside and start putting the boxes with the restaurant logo into their car.

“Thank you, Minah! The children really loved those cookies you made. I am sure these cakes will make a revolution of taste for them”

“Stop it, hyung! There is nothing extraordinary in it” speaks Changmin’s mouth but proud red ears say otherwise.

“You should come with me tomorrow to deliver it yourself”

“I wanted to sleep extra hours. Do not make me get up as you, an early bird”

“Hahaha but the children will be happy to see you. Little Minseok said he wants to become a chef when he grows up – just like Master Shim”

“Yunho! Stop it!”

“Never! Anyway you love it and still will come with me even after all grumpy monologues in the morning”

Changmin is about to protest but ends up laughing.

“True”

They start the car and leave the parking.

 

Fate looks at the sky and reminisces about the time when IT was about to erase the soulmates project thinking it was a failure.

Fate smiles.

Soulmates are never a failure but the most sacred gift for the soul to have.

And these two are definitely more than a simple 100 percent match that has existed through all the times.

And this… is only their beginning.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... it is finished! wow i never thought i would do this during my hell month but somehow my brain produced smth (though completely different from what i intended).
> 
> please enjoy and leave any comments. This will boost my energy for sure for the rest of my hellshilfs for this month. love.


End file.
